


亏欠

by Sa_tzu



Category: TWICE (Band), satzu - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa_tzu/pseuds/Sa_tzu
Summary: 相濡以沫，不如相忘于江湖。
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 9





	亏欠

**Author's Note:**

> 祝我生日快乐🎈
> 
> 特定时空下，虐身虐心，清水，BE

湊崎紗夏站在她的对面，才几天没见，曾经那双如琥珀般的透亮眸子就黯淡到失去了光彩，周子瑜发觉自己在重新见到她后，心里竟不自觉地生出许多暖意，她终于可以告诉自己，我爱她，周子瑜，爱湊崎紗夏。

可惜，这句话，应该是没有说出口的机会了。

“周子瑜，是你做的。”  
“是。”  
“你混蛋。我不会放过你的。”

周子瑜想，嗯，我们谁都别放过谁最好。

[一]

湊崎紗夏是在大街上第一次遇到周子瑜的，彼时她还是个不谙世事的大小姐。台南的天气在夏日里潮湿闷热得不像话，她和几个同学实在是受不了，从教室里偷跑出来躲过守卫在门外的随从士兵打算去河里边玩水，穿过马路的时候，湊崎却鬼使神差地好像听到有人呼救的声音，她顺着声音走至暗巷，看见一个女生正挣扎在强壮士兵的撕扯下，衣衫不整，湊崎皱起眉头，瞬间意识到发生了什么，她让朋友们留在原地，自己快步走了上前。

语气不善地和那些士兵们说过几句话，她从背包里掏出自己的白色衬衣，朝地上哭泣的女生递去。

“你还好吗？对不起啊，他们会受到惩罚的。”

湊崎见对方泪流不止，又不理会她，只得自己伸手给她披好衣服，她朝朋友摆了摆手，蹲下身，静静地待在女孩身边等着她的回应。

过了好一会儿，她感觉到抽泣声音小了下来，才敢再次开口。

“你家在哪儿？我送你回去好吗？或是去其他什么地方？你是本地人吧？你叫什么名字？你可以听懂我说话吗？”  
“我…我没有家……”  
“啊，抱歉！那，你平时在哪里生活？”

女孩又不回话了，湊崎烦躁地挠挠头，却不敢轻易动怒，她只好轻轻拍两下对方的后背以示安慰。

“紗夏也不能留你在这儿直接这样走掉啊。我家的话……要是不介意，带你去我家可以吗？”

她看见女孩点了点头，扶她站起身，湊崎才惊艳于女孩的容貌，她想起来不久前从同学嘴里听到过的一个中华成语，倾国倾城，而直到很久很久以后，湊崎才偶然得知，它最早的出处是，红颜祸水。

“周子瑜，我的名字。”  
“嗯，湊崎紗夏，以后要请子瑜多多关照啦！”

[二]

周子瑜来湊崎府已经整整一个月了。

她知道看似平静冷清的府邸里面其实有很多双眼睛在盯着自己，取得湊崎紗夏的信任不难，摆脱这些眼睛才是关键。

没有谁能轻易相信别人，湊崎会信任她，一方面是周子瑜的演技好，但最重要的，是足够喜欢。

“子瑜！”

远远地就传来这声甜腻呼唤，早上才刚刚见过的人此时又像柴犬一样猛地冲过来扑入她怀里，周子瑜还是有些不适应。

“什么嘛，子瑜都不抱我，你没有想紗夏嘛？你今天上午做了些什么啊？你不在，我今天上课好烦，都没心思听课。”

脖颈上传来异样，亲吻狂魔又开始了，她实在是不理解怎么会有这么喜欢肢体接触的人，粘人精一样，腻歪得不像话。

“姐姐，做事要认真的，不能三心二意。”  
“呀，子瑜又教训紗夏！”  
“不是教训，是提醒。姐姐今天怎么回来这么早？”  
“是父亲要回家啦！这次父亲去外地好久，今天终于要回来了，紗夏要早点在家等他呀！”

周子瑜心里一紧，湊崎紗夏的父亲，宪兵总长，这次的目标，终于要出现了。

晚饭桌上只有湊崎一家三口，和一个生面孔周子瑜，她本来以为自己去不了的，却被湊崎拉着直接上了席，她留意到主位上的男人在看见自己后用锐利的目光扫视了一番，却又不动声色。

周子瑜从来没有想过印象里杀人如麻的日本军官竟然也会有这样温柔的时候，湊崎搂着父亲的胳膊撒娇，男人原本生硬的面庞变得笑意满满，连眼神里都透出浓浓的宠溺，旁边的母亲微笑地看着他们二人，这一幕的温馨让周子瑜百感交集。

中间湊崎拉着自己给男人介绍， 她打起十二分精神应对，却没想到对方根本没有为难甚至冷淡她。

似乎久别重逢的喜悦让湊崎开心过了头，她喝多了。

醉酒的人周子瑜见过，醉酒的柴犬她第一次见，本就热情的人现在咋呼得像一团火，所过之处，横扫一片，感觉到柴犬愈发肆意地对自己上下其手，她恨不得直接挥手一掌拍晕这个严重的肢体接触爱好者，却终究是没舍得。

随她疯闹自己，周子瑜还是任劳任怨地收拾好湊崎把她送上了床，结果就是某人像长在了她身上一样，怎么都不松手，最后她只能陪在她身边，亲眼看着湊崎入睡后才放松下来。

[三]

湊崎紗夏捡了个土著女孩回家还日夜形影不离的事情已经在她的圈子里传开了。

周子瑜成为了风暴的中心。

某人浑然天成的钓系日常和大多数日本人心底对台湾本土人的歧视让某些家伙蠢蠢欲动。

周子瑜好不容易才从府里的眼线那边脱身，就被人围了起来，她在瞬间的判断中卸下可以使出的攻击，决定做一只缩头乌龟，虽然代价有点大，她被直接揍到了昏迷不醒。

早已过世的父母又出现了，她好像看见了满地的鲜红血液，刺得她浑身发疼，四周没有任何一个鲜活的生命体存在，她挣扎在血色里像困兽般痛苦异常地发疯嚎叫，直到她听见有人喊她的名字，越来越大声，她激动地想要睁开眼睛去看看对方，却在愈发强烈的感知里痛晕过去，重新坠入了深渊。

“子瑜，你醒啦？”

她从昏睡中醒来，看到的是眼圈通红满脸泪痕的湊崎。

“嗯。”

张嘴有些费事，嘴唇干得发疼，她还没来得及反应，湊崎的唇瓣便含着温水贴了上来。

这是她们第一次接吻。

年上小心翼翼，将水一小口小口温柔地渡进她口腔里面，这才更加谨小慎微地将年下的干裂嘴唇轻轻含进自己嘴里。

“对不起，不小心让子瑜受伤了。”  
“没事的，姐姐别担心。”

伤好那天，是周子瑜在孤身一人后的漫长时光里过得最开心的一天，遇见湊崎前，遇见湊崎后，仅此一天。

湊崎紗夏带着她去了很多她以前没有去过的好玩地方，陪着她吃了很多她以前没有吃过的好吃食物，最后甚至送了她一条汪汪叫的小狗狗。

“我们子子不是最喜欢狗狗嘛，交给你啦，照顾好它哦。”  
“谢谢紗夏姐姐！”  
“子子开心就好啦～”

晚上她正在房里看书，突然间一片漆黑。

“姐姐？”  
“子子～许个愿吧！”

湊崎手捧插着蜡烛的蛋糕走了进来，微弱的暖黄色烛光照亮了她的整张面容，周子瑜第一次感觉到湊崎原来生得这么美，美得惊心动魄，美得摄人心魂。

“子子，紗夏不会再让你受到伤害的。”

她的声音温和却坚定，周子瑜垂首，不敢再看湊崎。

却没想到湊崎伸出双臂搭上她的肩膀，顺势抬手扶起她低垂的脑袋，她闭上眼，感觉到温润的唇瓣印在了自己的额间。

“呀，子子你怎么哭了？”

她睁开双眼看见湊崎纤细的葱玉手指即将要触碰到自己的脸颊，才发觉自己竟然落泪了。

原来，被一个人全心呵护是这样的温暖啊，真好。

她们相拥在一起，交织成彼此黑夜里最美的梦境。

[四]

如果可以重新来过的话，周子瑜知道自己依旧会这样做。

同伴们已经等了太久，自己也等了太久，亡灵更是不能安息，罢了，一切只不过是一场梦而已，再美好的梦境，都会有醒过来的那一天，该来的，总会来。

“子子！我快要过生日了喔，你准备送紗夏什么生日礼物啊？”  
“姐姐想要什么？”  
“啊……这种事怎么好说出来的啦，随便你，只要是子子送的，紗夏都喜欢！”

周子瑜不忍心再看她，伸手主动将湊崎环进了自己怀里。

只怕是我送的，会让你憎恨一辈子。  
姐姐，如果你……  
紗夏姐姐，你以后一定要好好的。  
对不起。

湊崎紗夏那时候并不知道，她21岁的生日会改变她此后的一切。

周子瑜清楚湊崎父女有多情深，所以她明白那天无论他有多忙，他都一定会回来陪伴女儿过生日。

她联系好同伴策划了他回家路上的埋伏。

生日当天。

周子瑜眼睁睁看着湊崎开心得像小孩子一样上蹿下跳，她放下了自己的矜持淡然，陪伴在湊崎身边同她一起疯闹嬉笑。

“子子你还没有主动吻过紗夏呢！哼！”

湊崎瘪瘪嘴，探出了自己毛茸茸的小脑袋。

“嗯……祝姐姐生日快乐。”

她想亲吻对方的嘴唇，最后关头却转了个弯，吻在了湊崎的侧脸之上。

“谢谢子子！”  
“呀！周子瑜你耍赖！今天是紗夏生日诶！”  
“姐姐息怒，等以后好吗。”

她伸出长臂紧紧抱住湊崎。

应该，就，没有以后了吧。

骚乱开始蔓延，湊崎紗夏听到父亲遇刺身亡的消息后像是发了疯一样地向外奔去。

周子瑜看着她不顾一切的背影，感觉到心脏有些抽疼，她摸了摸自己酸涩收紧的胸口，转身朝另一个方向逃去。

[五]

“你竟然还敢出现在我面前。不怕我送你去集中营吗？”  
“你不会。”  
“嗯，不会。我要亲手折磨你。”

湊崎紗夏没想过还能再见到周子瑜。

在最无助的时候，她爱的人失踪了，她在父亲的灵堂上想通了一切，然后抱着母亲哭晕了一次又一次。

为什么要这样对紗夏？  
偏偏是你。

“把她送走吧。”  
“我想把她留下来，妈妈。”  
“紗夏，她是导致你父亲遇刺身亡的凶手。”  
“我记得，我只是想亲手报仇。”  
“你看着妈妈。”

她女儿曾经鲜活灵动的眼眸里已经没了生机，只剩下暴怒。

傻孩子，放下吧，妈妈心疼你，总会有新的开始不是吗……

“不行，我会派人送走她。”  
“母亲大人。紗夏恳求您把她交给我。”

女儿直起身跪倒在自己面前，她从没有见过这样的湊崎，越是这样，越留不得，她没理女儿，起身走了出去。

好想念大阪的冬天。

来这边这么多年，都快忘记下雪是什么样子了。

窗外的樱花树这两天发芽长出了花苞，她在黄昏的余韵里凝视着，似乎看见年轻时候英俊挺拔的丈夫正站在树下朝自己挥手，漫天的樱花花瓣飞洒下来遮住了她的视线，她闭上湿润的双眼，思绪飘回到过去。

他们是少时的玩伴，青梅竹马，彼此倾慕，相爱多年，本以为可以顺利地结婚生子共度余生，他却突然接到调令要被派去中国台湾驻守。

家里自是强烈反对，陌生的土地，陌生的环境，千里之外，远隔重洋，父母都不会舍得自己女儿离开。

可她却执意追随爱人，义无反顾。

这一走就是二十多年。

他从列兵做到军官，他们从只有彼此到迎来小生命的诞生。

他杀戮重，她知道，他没有办法，她也知道，他在官场在战场在不对等的世界里迷失了自我，她都知道，他依旧对这个小家庭尽心尽力，是唯一的坚持，却没想到报应来得这么快。

该回家了。  
等女儿的事结束以后。

“夫人，小姐已经跪很久了。”  
“给她送点饭。”  
“小姐最近身体不太好，这样怕是……”  
“按我说的做。”  
“是。”

半夜她不放心去看女儿，对方瘦弱的身影让她叹了口气，走到湊崎面前，她才发现女儿已经昏迷了过去，送的饭菜还放在旁边一口没动。

罢了，随她吧。  
到底是自己的女儿。

清晨暖融融的阳光照进屋里，湊崎睁开眼睛看到了自己母亲。

“妈妈？”  
“先喝点热粥吧。”

母亲端起旁边柜上的青花瓷小碗一勺一勺地吹温喂给她喝。

“我想带你回大阪。”  
“什么时候？”  
“最近。”  
“嗯，不会回来了是吗。”  
“对，我们回家。”  
“妈妈，可以给紗夏一些时间吗。”  
“可以。”  
“谢谢妈妈。”  
“放心，有妈妈在。”

[六]

周子瑜被关进了阴冷的地窖里。

源源不断的刑具被人送进来，她看着那些见过的没见过的阴森黝黑的东西，入了神，总会有这一天的，走了这条路，就得为自己考虑到这样被生擒活捉的结局，只是终究没料到，是自己自投罗网。

“周子瑜？你干什么去？”  
“我丢了一个很重要的东西，去找一下。”  
“行那你小心点儿，外面现在可不太平，到处都在查人抓人，早点回来。”  
“好的。”

回不去了。  
你们保护好自己，继续加油吧。

湊崎终于来见她了。

这是周子瑜第一次见她穿军装，明明都瘦得快要脱形了，竟在厚重呢料军服的衬托下带给自己异常踏实的感觉，她看看自己肮脏的衣服和头发，觉得有些难堪。

许是看到她低下了头，那人上前一步伸手狠狠掐住她的下巴，毫不留情的左右耳光迎面而来，整张脸瞬间麻到失了知觉。

“周子瑜。你竟然还敢回来，你是料定了我湊崎紗夏爱你就不会把你怎么样对吗？”  
“是啊，一直都是你在一腔情愿地喜欢我那我有什么好怕的。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……八嘎！！你会后悔的！”

她被绑到了早已立好的十字木架上。

背上传来剧痛，镶嵌着细小金属倒刺的长鞭挥起落下的响声在沉闷的空气中异常清晰，湊崎站在她背后，周子瑜看不到她的身影，却还是从痛感中察觉出来了湊崎前所未有的狠厉。

紗夏，你好点了吗？

这大概是一场漫无止境的受刑。

她感受着温热的液体从后背滑落，鼻腔里铁锈的血腥味道越来越浓，身后的人好像还是不满意，鞭子从后背转移开来，散落在全身上下。

浑身刺骨得疼，衣服早就变成了染血的布片，胸前瞬间溅起的血珠让她咧了咧麻木的嘴唇，她艰难地抬起头看到身前面无表情挥鞭的人，眼神里没有一丝温度。 

鞭梢直直冲她的脸上抽来，周子瑜失去了意识。

湊崎随手扔掉手里沾满了周子瑜血肉还在往下滴血珠的鞭子，木架上的囚徒此刻已经变成了血人映入她的瞳中，湊崎冰封的脸庞动了动，她突然开始神经质般的大笑，转身飞也似的逃出了这个阴冷潮湿的地下。

门口的守卫士兵只看到双手满是鲜血脸颊上还沾染有斑斑血迹的小姐发疯般地冲了出来，还没来得及说话就倒在地上一动不动。

湊崎紗夏在床上躺了一整天。

她沉沉的梦境里填满了血色，父亲，周子瑜，这两个身影反复出现，她笑着笑着眼泪就开始唰唰地往下掉，落入满地的鲜红血液里面越流越远，直至消失在视野尽头。

她问过女仆才知道自己已经躺了一天一夜，脑海里瞬间闪现出昏迷前看到的那个血人，她下意识地狂奔去地窖。

那些液体已经凝固成块状结满那人瘦削的身体，她看到周子瑜嘴唇微动在呓语些什么，凑耳过去却什么声音都听不清，不小心触到的肌肤温度很高，她伸手探上周子瑜的额头，滚烫，湊崎一懵，立马跑去叫来了家庭医生。

伤口很快被处理好，又打了针，医生先说病人没有什么大碍，后一句却告诉湊崎这人的一只眼睛被伤到了，复明的可能性微乎其微。

湊崎听过后，沉默了一会儿，她吩咐医生这几天照料好病人，转身离去。

该死的混蛋，弱到要死。

[七]

周子瑜醒来发现自己只剩一只眼睛能看到东西的时候，第一反应是紗夏会自责难过吗？然后她才回忆起那天的疼痛，刻骨铭心，但其实还好，湊崎紗夏给她的，她都能安然接受。

好久没再见到紗夏，有点想她了。

她无所事事地靠在墙角发呆，听到开门的动静而欢喜起来，抬眼不负她所愿，是面无表情的湊崎。

“怎么样，周子瑜，好了吗？”  
“嗯，好多了。”  
“这样啊，那接着来吧。”

她以为湊崎还要鞭笞她，没想到湊崎却拿起了烙铁。

“换个新花样。”

三角铁块很快被火盆烧得通红，她凝视着湊崎好看至极的瞳仁，闻到了血肉烧焦的味道，周子瑜整个人像是一根绷紧的弦，又是痛，比上次还要尖锐异常的灼痛，痛入骨髓，让她的意识逐渐恍惚起来。

紗夏，嗯，我爱你。

她终究没有昏迷过去，全程清醒地感受着自己的皮肉被一块又一块地烧毁，到后来，她开始朝着湊崎笑。

“你鬼笑什么……”  
“没什么，觉得开心。”  
“开心？周子瑜你疯了？”

湊崎伸出指尖戳了戳她脸上笑出来的酒窝，她笑得更欢了。

“没有啊，你难道不开心吗？”  
“神经病。”

湊崎蹙起眉扫了她一眼，转身离去。

又是孤独的养伤，周子瑜感叹人类身体的脆弱，其实自己还是撑得住的，紗夏没必要隔这么久，一个人再舒服还是没有她来的时候让自己开心满足。

湊崎又来的时候没有让跟随的士兵离开，她看着那两个五大三粗的男人，心里涌现出强烈的不安。

“小姐？”  
“嗯，做吧。”

男人朝她包围过来，目光里的淫欲露骨地射向她，她第一次感觉到害怕。

周子瑜平时可以以一打十，可现在她有伤，又瞎了一只眼，她不知道自己能不能抵抗得过。

很快她就落入下风，被男人凶狠地按倒在地上，她开始哭喊挣扎，求生欲让她用唯一一只可以看得见东西的眼睛找到湊崎，死死盯住湊崎的脸。

“紗夏！求求你！别这样！”  
“呜呜呜……我求你了……你用鞭子用烙铁甚至砍掉我的手脚都行……求求你别这样对我……”  
“姐姐……子子会死的……真的……不要……”  
“姐姐……姐姐……”

男人的动作慢慢停了下来，她缩成一团哭得上气不接下气，缓了好一会儿才找回视觉，却发现，湊崎不见了。

空荡荡的屋子里，只有自己。

“你还好吗？对不起啊，他们会受到惩罚的。”  
“紗夏也不能留你在这儿直接这样走掉啊。我家的话……要是不介意，带你去我家可以吗？”  
“周子瑜，我的名字。”  
“嗯，湊崎紗夏，以后要请子瑜多多关照啦！”

她在静默的回忆里痛哭出声，整个空间里都回荡着她绝望的悲鸣。

活着好累。

紗夏姐姐，我爱你。

「八」

周子瑜以为上次过后会很久都见不到湊崎，没想到她很快就又来了。

“你还好吗？”  
“嗯，还好。”  
“我要回日本了。”  
“啊？”  
“不会再来这边。”  
“那狗狗呢……”  
“嗯？你消失的那天，它就不见了。”  
“紗夏……”  
“总得回家的，虽然我生在这里长在这里，但是留下来已经没有意义了，你谋杀了父亲大人。”  
“我……对不起。”  
“没关系，我会在走之前给爸爸报仇的。”  
“杀掉我？”  
“对，杀死你。”  
“好。”

她平静地注视着湊崎，主动走上前两步，她想抱抱她，却停了下来，伫立在原地。

湊崎即将要消失在她的视野里，她意识到这或许是她们最后一次见面了，此生不复相见。

“姐姐！以后请照顾好自己……”

我爱你。

几天过后她被带到了河边的荒地，荷枪实弹的日本士兵踹了一脚她的膝弯把她按倒在杂草丛中，她的侧脸被狠狠压在草地上，坚硬的枯草根毫无阻拦地刺进柔软肌肤里，她的脸颊当即渗出了如上好玛瑙手串般的鲜红血珠。

旁边有人朝自己举起长枪，黝黑的洞口直冲着她心脏的位置，她想要转头扫视一圈寻找些什么，挣扎了一番做不到，她唯一的目光穿过那杆枪望见远方的农田里生长着整齐繁盛的青苗，碧绿，青翠，生机盎然，她阖上眼睛，咧嘴自嘲地笑出了声。

终于要结束了。

紗夏，认识你我从不后悔。  
你是日本军官的孩子，我是中国平民的孩子。  
你的父亲杀人，我的父亲被人杀。  
我刻意和你相遇，陪伴在你身边，不过是一早就安排好的计划罢了。  
换了其他人，也一样。  
只是，我没料到，自己最后会真正爱上她。  
你很美好，虽然刚开始我真的觉得你很烦，太粘人，后来却慢慢习惯，甚至因此而欢喜起来。  
可惜，再也不会有曾经了。  
好想在临死之前最后听姐姐叫我一声子子啊。  
姐姐知道吗，你是第一个这样喊我的人。  
我很喜欢。  
如果有下辈子的话，希望我们可以没有那些纠葛。  
我想平平淡淡地与所爱之人共度余生。  
姐姐可以等着子子吗？

等待已久的枪声迟迟没有响起，周子瑜感觉到压着自己脑袋的粗糙手掌奇怪地动作了起来。

她睁开眼，身边那两个士兵配合着割下她的半截长发，他们转身跑回队伍里，离去了。

空旷的荒地里，只剩下她一个人。

湊崎紗夏，这就是你的报仇吗。  
你为什么不遵守承诺杀了我。  
我恨你。

在周子瑜看不见的河对岸密林中，湊崎紗夏坐在车里面腿上摊平着一块方巾正等待着什么，半晌后她接过士兵递来的黑发小心翼翼地把它们放在那块白布的中间捏起四个角包了起来，湊崎把包好的小布包举到自己唇边吻了吻，晶莹的泪珠开始顺着眼角一路炽热到像是要灼伤皮肤般地滑下，她把它紧紧揣进自己怀里，感受着与之咫尺相隔的地方痛到快要停滞麻木。

子子。  
一定要照顾好自己。  
我爱你。

——END.

**Author's Note:**

> BE总会心情低落沉重一点。
> 
> 这篇之前发出来的时候，是明确会有后续的，当时想着，子瑜会在偶然受伤后被人道主义医生南（和桃因为父母阻拦加其他某些原因吵架分手而离家出走）相救，战争结束后她们一同前往🇯🇵，在京都（紗夏因大阪遭遇严重空袭而不得不举家迁至京都避难结识了桃）重逢团聚的he。现在的话，双井没有了继续往下写的欲望，当然更重要的是，深思熟虑之后，发觉这样的BE其实才更适合这篇设定的悲剧内核。
> 
> 青苗，杂草。  
> 侵略，抵抗。  
> 利用，热爱。  
> 背叛，原谅。
> 
> 微弱的希望并不一定非得需要幻想之中的美好结局才够鼓舞人心，亏欠我们的，自会有时间来弥补。


End file.
